


Regrets

by crownedjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedjones/pseuds/crownedjones
Summary: A few years after high school, Betty Cooper realizes how badly she messed up by cheating on her boyfriend, Jughead Jones, with Archie Andrews. Jughead is a student at Yale who is dating her ex best friend, Veronica Lodge, while Betty is stuck doing long distance with Archie, as he stays in Riverdale after refusing to go to College. Betty starts to realize all that she missed out on, and now she feels trapped with Archie.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Regrets

Betty Cooper has went from one of Riverdale’s best to one of it’s worst. Nobody expected her to cheat. Especially not with Archie of all people. Everyone was shocked. Alice was mad, Mary was mad, Hiram was VERY mad, but nobody was as hurt as Jughead.

But, like everyone has to, he had to move on. He found comfort in the arms of Veronica Lodge, who went from his enemy, to his friend.... and eventually, to his surprise, his lover. 

Being with Veronica was different from being with Betty. He didn’t really know how to describe it, but it was something he wasn’t used to. She was good. Not that Betty was bad, but she was... good. 

\- 

Veronica Lodge didn’t know what to think or how to feel when she found out about her bestie and her boyfriend. She hated him, and she hated her. To this day, not even the death of her father hurt that much.

Hiram Lodge past away in August of 2020. His funeral was a blur, but the one thing she remembers clearly is Jughead’s hand in hers, their finger intertwined. He held her hand the whole time. At the funeral, and the car ride to the cemetery. It was hard, of course, but Jughead was there for her the entire time. He even stayed with her at night, comforting her every time she would wake up in the middle of the night. They were still only best friends at this point. But over all the heart break and sadness, it was more then just ‘Best friends.’ They were closer then that. There isn’t really a term to describe their relationship over the summer of 2020. But whatever it’s called... it was special.

————

Betty Cooper was tired. Tired of hearing Archie complain about a clogged toilet at the gym, and about a broken pipe in the sink of his gym. And if she has to hear, ‘I was attacked by a grizzly bear’ ONE more time, she is gonna lose it! She felt trapped. She was ready to move, and do other things now that she’s out of college. She was looking to get a job, move out of Riverdale. But Archie didn’t want that. 

-

Archie was planning on staying in Riverdale his whole life. Just like his dad. Everything and Everyone is here. His Mom, his gym, Munroe, and all of his other friends. If bothered him that Betty couldn’t just shut up and get a job at the register. She was a writer, so boom. A job for her in Riverdale. He didn’t really see how she wanted to get out. All the murders and stuff had stopped. Penelope Blossom and Chic were in jail. Hiram Lodge was dead. Everything was fine. Or so he thought.

-

Betty had decided to do something that she hasn’t done in a while. Check Jughead’s instagram profile. God, he had only gotten hotter. No! She was with Archie, she cheated on Jughead.... with Archie... she couldn’t say that. Betty smiles weakly once he saw a picture of him and Veronica smiling. It was taken in High School and he has cropped her and Archie out of the picture! Well, to be fair, she did deserve it. But what shocked her even more was a picture of Veronica drinking coffee at a shop in New York. The caption was ‘I may be a writer but I can’t find the words to describe how I feel about you. You mean everything to me. I won’t waste everyone’s time trying to find something to say because honestly there’s nothing I could do to describe my love for you. Happy Birthday, my love. @vlodge.’ 

They were dating. Jughead and Veronica... were dating. She had no clue. This could be her. This would’ve been her if she wasn’t so stupid! Why did she chose Archie! He was so boring and boy next door ish. She wasn’t. He didn’t care about what she wanted! He wanted to stay in Riverdale forever! She wanted to move to New York! Become a writer! Publish a book! None of that was possible here. She wanted to leave. And she would have to find a way to do so.

—————

Jughead didn’t really think of Betty much. He was too focused with work, his girlfriend, and his amazing life. Life in the big city was much better then life in a small town. There’s that feeling, that not knowing what’s coming next feeling, that he loved. Unlike Archie, who liked to know exactly how and what was coming next, Jughead liked the thrill of finding out a knew fact, or a new thing to write about.

He was currently in his study, completing a chapter of his latest book, ‘Love can’t be bought.’ The fire was warm, and he enjoyed the sounds it made. This was his perfect day. 

Veronica burst through the doors with a fresh cup of coffee. “Here you go, babe. I have some cupcakes from Magnolia on their way...” she placed the cup on his desk and stood behind him, rubbing his back. “Thank you. You’re the best, you know that?” he looked up at her with a grin, his face filled with nothing but happiness. Veronica leaned down and placed a kiss to Jughead’s lips, a smile on hers as she did so. 

———— 

Betty had spent too much time feeling guilty. She needed to call Jughead. Maybe they could at least be friends...? She never really said a proper ‘Sorry’ for what she did. 

She picked up her iPhone and clicked on the number that was buried deep in her contacts. “Here goes nothing...” she said, taking a deep breath. She clicked on the call button. He wouldn’t pick up. She knew that. He probably blocked her years ago!

————

Their kiss was interrupted by Jughead’s cellphone ringing. “Well, V, would you look at that.” he showed her the screen. “Betty Cooper. Hopefully she accidentally called me.” he laughed and answered the phone. “Uh, hello?” 

-

Betty nearly teared up at the sound of his voice. “Jughead.... it’s uh.... it’s Betty...” she was crying now. “I just... I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I know it’s been so long... and you moved on. I should, too. But I just want you to know that I’m sorry. If I could do one thing, I’d go back in time. It was you, Juggie. You were my everything. My soulmate. My one true love.” The tears coming from her eyes were uncontrollable now.

-

He almost felt bad for her. “Wow.... I appreciate the call. You’re forgiven, if that makes you feel any better. I guess I’m sorry, too. Sorry I wasn’t good enough for you. Life with carrots is miserable, right?” he grabbed Veronica’s hand. “I live in New York City, now. Hey, I’ll send you an autographed copy of my book. I’ll even include a headshot. Just don’t tell red.” he looked up and Veronica, who turned his chair so she could sit on his lap. “You’re a big part of it, by the way.” he chuckled, thinking of all the chapters about a character he renamed in the story.

-

Betty felt even worse. He was an official author, with fans and everything. “Wow, yeah... we still live in Archie’s mom’s house... so you can just send it there.” she sighed, looking down at Archie’s blankets. He’s had the same ones since they were kids. “I’m happy for you, Jughead. You seem... happy. And you sound... happy.” she tried not to sound like she was crying.

-

Jughead knew she was crying. She deserved it after what she did. “I am. I’m with Veronica now. We’ve got this great place here...” he smiled softly. “I’m the best I’ve ever been. Thanks for breaking my heart. I found the right person to pick up the pieces.” he kissed Veronica’s cheek.

\- 

She lost him. Any part of her that secretly hoped to see him again... it was over. For good. She was stuck with Archie. Why was she so stupid!? How was she so stupid?!

————

Jughead and Veronica eventually wound up getting married. Betty was hurt that it wasn’t her, but she was happy that Veronica and Jughead were happy. Betty broke up with Archie and found a new boyfriend, who she loves with her whole heart. All is right in the world.


End file.
